Times Up
by wonderwall05
Summary: Harry's breathing was heavy and his eyes wide. He was so tired, the fighting was draining him, and he couldn’t look at the dead bodies of the people he fought beside. He had one thing to do and his time was running out.


His breathing was heavy and his eyes wide. He was so tired, the fighting was draining him, and he couldn't look at the dead bodies of the people he fought beside. He had one thing to do and his time was running out.

_120 seconds_

His feet pushed against the ground as he ran dodging here and there to avoid a spell.

_110 seconds_

He saw Hermione and Ron fighting back to back up ahead. Hermione's face was set as she said the killing curse and a Death Eater dropped to the ground, Ron would not say it stunning and paralyzing spells were the worst things to come out of his wand.

_85 seconds_

Suddenly a spell hit Hermione's arm and she dropped to the ground screaming, Ron swung around one leg coming to rest on the other side of her. He stood above her his wand held steady even as his eyes darted around. But Harry couldn't help him. Ron cast a shield spell that blocked a curse before whipping his wand and yelling those two terrible words. _'AVADA KEDAVRA!' _The Death Eater went down and Ron looked sick, sick with himself, sick with everything.

_77 seconds_

His throat was tearing as he breathed in the stench of blood and he left his two best friends behind. But, he knew that if he were to stop they would all die. He heard a scream and tears sprang to his eyes but his legs never stumbled.

_64 seconds_

He had tried to block out the fact that he was running over dead bodies, just concentrating on his goal, but he tripped and his hand landed in the middle of a young man's chest. He was shocked by the familiarity that face held, it was a seventh year Hufflepuff who he had only ever passed in the halls. A little bit of dried of blood was present in the corner of his mouth. Harry felt tears pour down his face as he forced himself up and to continuing running. He felt such a deep dark hate for everything that Voldemort had caused, it fueled him and he felt it burn in his heart.

_50 seconds_

He could see his target up ahead; he stood stoically among the dead. No one dared approached him but continued to fight at a distance. He was enclosed in a circle of moving humans. Humans who were dying, and killing; he must be reveling in it. Voldemort must have sensed him somehow for he turned his robes flying around him even with his gentle movement, and he grinned manically.

_46 seconds_

"Isn't it beautiful Harry?" He whispered delightedly and Harry felt disgust cross his face.

"You're sick." He said harshly.

"I see you still mean to try and kill me." Voldemort said his eyes burning with a wild excitement.

"I will kill you." Harry whispered, and Voldemort laughed loudly.

_32 seconds_

"You are a foolish boy. That old fool is dead and his ideals should've died along with him." Voldemort's voice was raspy and hateful. "I see they still remain anchored inside of you." His look of scorn was countered by Harry's glare.

_19 seconds_

"That alone is reason enough to kill you." He hissed his eyes burning a deep red.

"I am Dumbledore's man through and through." Harry whispered but he felt empty, there was no comforting otherworldly presence of Albus Dumbledore, no sweet phoenix song filling him with love.

"Your mother could not save you with all the love she possessed." Voldemort laughed again his eyes never leaving Harry's.

_10 seconds_

"No amount of love you hold for you friends will be able to defeat me." He hissed his eyes once again taking on that wild excitement.

"I don't need love." Harry whispered, and that burn of hate pierced his heart, invaded his senses. Memories of all the things that Voldemort had destroyed sprang into his mind and he felt the pain of millions and that hatred that only one as evil as him could evoke.

_2 seconds_

"All I need is what you yourself have created." Harry said and Voldemort's eyes widened as he let out a laugh. "_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _Harry shouted whipping out his wand; green light flew out the end hitting Voldemort straight in the chest. He stumbled back in shock, his face transfixed on the mere boy who had brought him down. Voldemort crumpled to the ground and there was a cry from the fighters. Cries of joy and pain equal, both so overpowering. Harry felt that hate swamping him and he wanted them all dead.

He walked without direction, in some distant corner of his mind he recognized that he was searching for his friends but he just walked along without care. Harry watched as people embraced and he was faded to just another person searching for something lost. He saw the shock of red hair long before it connected, he had started to walk away before he whipped around and ran to it falling to his knees. Ron had never been the best student, he had slacked off and never really learned the spells right. Harry had encouraged that and now he hated himself for it. Ron's face had been hit with an ugly curse that had corroded half of it, his remaining eye wide open as if he known the curse was about to hit. He was sprawled atop the body of Hermione who showed no outward marks of curse, but as Harry leaned closer he saw that strange coloring of her arm. His fingers shakily rubbed against it and it sank in. The curse that had hit her had burned from the inside leaving her body as a literal shell completely empty. Harry's body began to shake and he tried to stand only managing to fall backwards onto his ass. He watched his two friends wanting them to move, to congratulate him with happy but tired smiles. He didn't want them to be lying dead in the middle of a field of other dead; just two anonymous school children who got in to deep.

He began to yell at that point, a wordless guttural cry that did nothing for the terrible hate that was trying to break out of him. What was the point of it all! His two best friends and countless others lay dead! They would be forgotten named in the history books only as a number that fought for the good side. There was a groan and Harry stared into the darkness following the sound as he crawled on his hand and knees. Was it a survivor? He asked himself until he reached the sound and that hatred boiled in him again. A Death Eater lay on the ground his mask had been ripped off and he coughed pitifully, opening his eyes and seeing Harry.

"Please," He said and Harry stood his eyes blazing.

"You people destroyed everything I ever loved." He whispered and he felt that familiar emptiness as he raised his wand at the unarmed man who lay injured on the ground. "You deserve far worse than I am giving you." He said. "_Avada Kedavra_." His voice was quiet but deadly and he watched the man's head slump back and he smiled cruelly. There was nothing left for him; he only had that intense hatred he had felt before he killed Voldemort. The world had been won with hate not love.

A/N: I liked the idea of a countdown to the ending, I think I got this idea from someone but I'm not sure. Hope you like it I'm going to post a happier one soon I promise.

Your most favorite author ever,

Wonderwall

P.S. The above was sarcasm

P.P.S. Even though personally I know it's true ; )


End file.
